


In one town

by Holland_Love



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_Love/pseuds/Holland_Love
Summary: Геральт приходит в себя после того как его отключили весьма подлым способом. Его голова находится на коленях у плачущего Лютика, а все обидчики мертвы.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In one town

Возможно, Геральт ещё может понять монстров, но людей — нет.

Если чудовищам нужна лишь еда, а в целом они существа неразумные, то выследить логическую цепочку человека просто нереально.

«Ты — ведьмак. Ты защищаешь нас. Ты — зло.»

Как люди приходят к этому?

Может, это просто страхи, которыми живёт общество.

Геральт и Лютик разочарованные вышли из старого трактира. Отсюда их прогнали тоже.

Ведьмаку хочется отчаянно схватиться за голову и закричать. Какое это было заведение по счету в этом городе? Вроде третье.

Посетители едва ли не закидали их различными вещами, только увидев глаза и цвет волос Геральта.

В их глазах мелькал страх с примесью дикого отвращения и детского любопытства. Ведьмак это четко видел. И не понимал, почему так происходит. Он не понимал людей, которых точно так же не понимал Лютик.

Юлиан выбирал общество Геральта чаще, чем выступления в маленьких закуренных тавернах, приносящие так мало монет.

Тяжелая дубовая дверь за спинами странников громко хлопнула, скрывая изнутри свое тепло и выкидывая уставших существ прочь на улицу.

Солнце садилось, но закат было плохо видно из-за длинных и хрупких зданий.

Геральт вздохнул. Куда идти-то теперь? Напроситься переночевать у кого-то из местных жителей? Нет, не примут, так ещё и забранят и тряпками прогонят вон.

Ведьмак взял Плотву под уздечку и решал, куда идти сейчас.

Дверь трактира вновь скрипнула, а на улицу прошмыгнуло семеро мужчин.

— Хэй, ведьмак! — хрипло бросил один из них, сплевывая на пыльную дорогу.

Геральт и Лютик застыли.

Ведьмак медленно повернул голову, неосознанно удерживая Юлиана за запястье, но выпустив узду.

Мужики замешкались из-за пронзительного уставленного на них взгляда жёлтых глаз, но после один из них, крупный, с рыжей бородой начал говорить:

— Ты это… Проваливай из нашего города… Тебе здесь не рады, понял?

Геральт внимательно смотрел на мужиков. Один из них, худощавый и долговязый, нервно потрепал рукав рубахи, а потом набрался смелости и вякнул, как-то по-истерически и пискляво:

— Ты чего молчишь, уродец?!

Геральт выдохнул сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь.

— Пошли, Лютик. — твердо сказал он, каменной хваткой сжимая руку барда.

— Правильно-правильно! — послышался крик сзади. — Этого полоумного трубадура забирай с собой!

Ведьмак застыл, выпуская Юлиана, поворачиваясь к мужикам.

— Повтори то, что ты сказал. — сказал Геральт, вынимая из ножен меч.

Теперь уже Лютик схватил его за руку.

— Успокойся и пойдём. — бард махнул головой. Волосы, и без того неопрятно растрепанные, разлохматились ещё больше.

— Вот! Валите! — крикнул «пивной бочок», как его успел наименовать ведьмак.

Геральт вырвал руку из ладони Лютика и стал медленно подходить к компании, сказав Юлиану:

— Отойди.

Спереди стоял мужик с рыжей бородой. К нему и направлялся Геральт.

Компания начала пятиться обратно к трактиру, видя гнев ведьмака.

Геральт резко схватил рыжего за воротник, подставляя меч к его горлу, смотря прямо в испуганные глаза.

— Конечно, — прошипел он, — Вы не монстры, но что мне мешает вас убить? Вы хуже любого существа, и ваше единственное желание — выпивка и еда. Особой потери для этого мира…

Договорить Геральт не успел. По голове ему прилетело каким-то тяжелым предметом.

Перед глазами всё померкло, а ноги начали подкашиваться. Его будто клонило в сон.

***

Геральт пришёл в себя от легких и нежных прикосновений к его лицу и волосам.

Голова жутко болела. Без сомнений будет шишка.

Ведьмак с трудом открыл глаза и увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Лютика.

— Геральт? — жалобно спросил бард, смотря за безнадежными попытками ведьмака поднять голову с его колен. — Ты как?

— Порядок. — прохрипел Геральт. В глазах потемнело. Он покачал головой. Стало легче. — А где… Они?

— Их нет. — из глаз Лютика неожиданно брызнули слёзы.

— Эй-эй… Ты чего? — Геральту наконец-то удалось поднять голову и сесть рядом. Он огляделся по сторонам. Уже довольно темно. А недалеко лежат семь безжизненных тел. А ещё рядом валяется сломанная лютня.

Геральт с удивлением осмотрел улицу, а потом Лютика.

У барда синяк на скуле, разбита губа и на лице пара ссадин.

— Понимаешь… — Юлиан говорил тихо, сквозь рыдания, давая волю эмоциям. — Это… Это я сделал.

— Ты? — как можно более спокойно переспросил Геральт. Лютик в ответ только кивнул. — Но… Как?

— Они хотели нас убить, и я взял твой второй меч… Я плохой человек, да, Геральт?!

— Нет, Лютик. Ты лучший. — ведьмак прижал барда к себе, целуя в макушку.

Лютика Геральт понять может. Он — тот самый человек, который при необходимости может и убить ради тебя.

Ведьмак представить не может, что с ним было, если бы не Юлиан.

— Геральт… — выдохнул Лютик, хлюпая куда-то в плечо ведьмаку. — Аккуратнее, у меня рука сильно болит.

— Сильно? — обеспокоенно спросил Геральт, отстраняясь. Лютик кивнул. Ведьмак посмотрел на руку барда, безвольно обвисшую и покрасневшую.

Геральт встал, слегка пошатываясь, а потом поднял на руки трясущегося Юлиана.

— Куда мы?

— К лекарю. Пойдём лечиться.

Лютик готов пожертвовать собой ради ведьмака, так же, как и Геральт ради барда.

Геральт легонько улыбается. В ночной тишине в этом старом городе раздаются шаги и стук копыт.


End file.
